


Blue and Yellow come together without another option

by Cindercat13



Series: Mega for the ultimate options [1]
Category: Mega Man: Fully Charged (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:34:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23860147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cindercat13/pseuds/Cindercat13
Summary: What if Namagem hadn't been taken? What if he had grown up as a twin to Aki and had been apart of the Light family from the start?
Relationships: Aki Light/Mega man | Ashley Adderley, Mega Mini | Blasto Woman, Suna Light | Bert Wily, Thomas Light | OC
Series: Mega for the ultimate options [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719454
Kudos: 8





	Blue and Yellow come together without another option

A small tune was humming throughout an open room. A man with pure white hair and a developing beard was gently putting in place a yellow and blue chest peace for two robot children he had on the table. He stopped his humming and working when he heard the door open with a soft hiss and slide. And an even softer and melody like voice came after it. “Thomas,” his wife called as she walked up to him. “Aroura,” Thomas said as he meets her halfway. She kissed his cheek and walked with him back to the table where the two robot boys were. The lady gently held a hand over her stomach which was heavily pregnant with her child. She felt where her hand was thumped a little, her baby had kicked a small bit but it was never painful, just a gentle love tap. She then cautiously moved her hand over to the other side. This one never moved, however. It just felt like a weight.  
  
She was supposed to have two children born… but the one on the right died before she was 15 weeks, though oddly enough it still carried on weight which Aroura wasn’t happy about. She didn’t even get a chance to know what the babe’s gender was. But Thomas had an idea that he hoped would work if he wasn’t Dr Light.  
Aroura then placed her hand on the two robot boy’s hands that were just next to each other. “Have you finally decided on their names yet?” she asked looking back at her husband. “The blue one is Aki, and the yellow is Ansu. Aki means bright, or light and Ansu means a few things but boils down to powerful glow which I believe you would call a light by that point.” Thomas said smiling with his work, and soon to be his sons. “Still aiming for that twin vibe?” Aroura asked. “I think I got it spot on, I mean, their identical! You could paint them both black and white and not know who which one is.” Thomas said as he placed his hand on top of his wives, their hands overlapping and so are their wedding rings.  
  
  
 _(6 years later)_  
  
 _(Original night)_  
When Suna had just turned 6, the boys, Aki and Ansu. Had been spending their days in Dr Light’s lab, only having him for comfort. And being the only human they knew of aside for another person who came in sometimes in the past, but one day never came back. The doctor said to the boys he would tell them about her when they were older.  
  
  
It was another normal night in the Light household. Six-year-old Suna was sat leaning against the door to her father’s lab gently tapping the door in a rhythm. The boy bot on the other side would tap back another little ditty that he thought sounded nice with the one he just heard. This one was Ansu, and while his twin slept on the mattress, he was up listening to the sound at the door that would come almost every night at this exact time.  
Ansu then heard three knocks from a higher spot on the door from where he was sitting and then knocked back two times. That signalled the end of their fun as whoever was on the other side would then not come back for the rest of the night once they did that. Ansu had no idea who was on the other side of this door aside from his dad and maybe that one lady that had come in on sparse occasion’s ages ago was doing it? He wished he could slide some of that paper stuff under the door but it was too close to the floor to do that.  
  
Once he heard those small taps of someone walking away he stood up and was less than halfway from the door to the mattress when the door made a loud bang! And caved way. Standing there was a dark silhouette he didn’t recognize and from the loud bang and scary looking person, Ansu started crying and screaming as he backed up closer to his brother who had woken up and was also screaming and starting to tear up but he was blown nearly all the way to the back of the lab and was crawling back further to stay away from the figure.  
  
The person lunged at Ansu and grabbed him by the helmet and proceeded to run out with him the way it came, but not before managing to close the destroyed door. The figure ran out with Ansu but not before being shot at by Dr Light who was holding a wailing six-year-old Suna to his leg and said little girl was holding on as if it were for dear life.  
Ansu cried and screamed while hitting the person to try and get them to let go but when that started to prove difficult he started screaming for his brother and father.  
  
“DAD! B! PLEASE!!” Ansu yelled while he sobbed. “ANSU!” Dr Light called back still shooting at the person to try to get them to drop his son.  
They then slid their finger across a dibbit in Ansu’s helmet and a small little card popped halfway out. Ansu could feel the panic rising in his systems as alarms set off that whatever this person just did was bad and if he didn’t stop now something even worse would happen. The yellow boy bot yelled one last time in a shriek for his father and brother but before he could yell another word for help he was cut off and powered down. The person had pulled out his memory chip and discarded it on the balcony and then made their getaway. The doctor cried one last time for Ansu’s name but there was no more use anymore. That person was gone with his son.  
  
  
Aki saw all that was happening from the damaged door that had holes in it he could see through but they were too small or too high for him to reach to get out of the lab and help his brother who he could hear screaming in panic for him or their dad.  
He saw the person pull something out from his brothers head and the second it was out Ansu went limp. Aki started to panic and pounded at the door, hopeing it would break so he could grab a hold of his brother so he could never let go again. But the door never gave way, and when the blue boy bot saw his brother disappear he really started to ball out tears and fell to his knees still banging on the door as a fruitless effort to get out.  
  
Not long after the door finally did open, only for Aki to see his father in tears and holding a memory card in his hand. “Aki are you okay? Are you scratched anywhere?” his father asked in a panic. Aki just held his father close and shook his head while crying his pore little, now broken, heart out. “B! Where is B?!” Aki yelled sobbing into his father’s shirt.  
When the two were learning about animals, colours, and spelling, the two found out that a bunch of words that related to them started with the letter B. Aki would call Ansu bee or brother or just bro, and Ansu would call Aki Blue, or brother, or bro. So they settled with just calling the other B as a nickname Dr Light told them.  
  
Speaking of the doctor. He just looked down at Aki and tried to calm him down by shushing. Eventually, Aki did calm down but when he came to a stable level, Dr Light made the same motion to a dibbit in Aki’s helmet and quickly pulled out his memory card. Aki went limp in the doctor’s arms as he gently lowered the blue bot to the ground. “I’m sorry Aki. I will find Ansu again someday. But for now… you need to sleep on it, I’ll give you your memories back when the time is right. You don’t deserve to live through that trauma.” The doctor said as he then put Aki back on the mattress that he and his twin once shared.  
  
The doctor put the memories away and then comforted Suna for the rest of the night. And then got to fixing the door the following morning. It then wouldn’t be until Suna was ten did the doctor introduce Aki to her properly, and Suna never remembered that night. But what she did remember were the little ditties she made on the door of her dad's lab. Sometimes she did it because it always made her feel like she was forgetting something, and for some reason she expected someone to finish the tapping she did. She had no clue why.  
  
  
 _(This night)_  
When Suna had just turned 6, the boys, Aki and Ansu. Had been spending their days in Dr Light’s lab, only having him for comfort. And being the only human they knew of aside for another person who came in sometimes in the past but one day never came back. The doctor said to the boys he would tell them about her when they were older.  
  
It was another normal night in the Light household. Six-year-old Suna was sat leaning against the door to her father’s lab gently tapping the door in a rhythm. The boy bot on the other side would tap back another little ditty that he thought sounded nice with the one he just heard. This one was Ansu, and while his twin slept on the mattress, he was up listening to the sound at the door that would come almost every night at this exact time.  
Ansu then heard three knocks from a higher spot on the door from where he was sitting and then knocked back two times. That signalled the end of their fun as whoever was on the other side would then not come back for the rest of the night once they did that. Ansu had no idea who was on the other side of this door aside from his dad and maybe that one lady that had come in on sparse occasion’s ages ago. He wished he could slide some of that paper stuff under the door but it was too close to the floor to do that.  
  
Once he heard those small taps of someone walking away he stood up and was halfway from the door to the mattress when the door made a loud bang! And caved way. Standing there was a dark silhouette he didn’t recognize and from the loud bang and scary looking person, Ansu started crying and screaming as he backed up closer to his brother who had woken up and was also screaming and starting to tear up but he had the mattress on top of him and Ansu crawled next to him and tried to hold his hand that was thankfully not trapped with the rest of him. But the person lunged at Ansu and grabbed him by the helmet and proceeded to run out with him the way it came. But by doing that they also pulled Aki out from under the mattress but then Ansu lost his grip and let go. The person was about to close the door when Aki jumped through and landed in front of the person and then kicked them square in the throat. They shouted and held where they had been hit.  
  
“Aki! Ansu! Over here!” Dr Light shouted at his two sons who happily shouted back and ran behind him with a little Suna then jumping from holding onto her father’s leg to hugging them for dear life. They held onto her as well and watched as their dad shot the stranger out of the house. He followed the attempted robber before he saw that they were now long gone. Once he was thoroughly sure they were gone he ran back to his kids to make sure they were okay. “Suna, Aki, Ansu. Are you all okay? No scratches or cuts?” he asked looking his children over. “Fine daddy,” little Suna said through her sniffles. Aki and Ansu nodded their heads at the same time as the siblings slowly started to let go of the other and look at their father for guidance.  
  
“It’s okay now you three… come on. You can help clean up this mess that baddie made,” all the kids seemed to lighten up at the idea and they all got to grabbing a cleaning tool and started sweeping away the glass and burn marks. Once they were done, they all stayed in one of the spare rooms further down the back of the house, and in the morning the doctor got to replacing everything that was broken.  
  
And in the next following days, the doctor introduced Suna to her twin brothers and the brothers to the outside world away from his lab doors. And since they never had their memories removed, they knew that Dr Light had made them in the armour they had on, and he gave them clothes later and they again looked identical to each other just with different colours.


End file.
